User blog:MiSsDaIsYsTaTiC/daisy
He says Daisy is here. And she is here to stay. Why is she here? Who is Daisy? He says we will gather for a meal with all the Daisy's loving friends. We sit. And Daisy is wearing black. She's stiff. And even her face is covered. She's wearing a brown necklace and belt. Very very stiff. He says Daisy will live with us forever. I talk to Daisy. Daisy does not respond. I watch him tuck Daisy into the white thin sheet. He says she is sleeping, and he is telling her a bedtime story. I watch as Daisy stays very very still. He leaves Daisy on the porch. He says he is giving Daisy fresh air. We never get fresh air...? Birds are swarming Daisy now. I think she is feeding them. Daisy... He brings her back into the kitchen, and insists she helps with dinner. I watch as he lets Daisy taste what he had made. A brown liquid falls off the spoon and onto the black fabric covering her face. We have never seen Daisy, although he says she is the most beautiful soul case he had ever seen. The next morning he is in my room. Our room. We are all looking around, wondering what he is doing. He is searching. He says he and Daisy are playing Hide and Seek. We never get to play. When we go into the dining area for dinner, he says Daisy is swinging on the swing set. We do not have a swing set. Daisy is hanging by her necklace, but he says it is a game. The next day he says Daisy is leaving. We do not leave. He says Daisy is going to see her loved ones. We do not see our loved ones. Daisy leaves, and he is pacing pacing pacing. We leave. To our room we go off off off off. There is now banging on the door. It keeps going, the banging. There is yelling. We walk walk back to him. He is still wearing his face, but he is stiff like Daisy. He wont wake up up. "no no no no no no no no no no no She left us and now there is no Daisy no Daisy. We want Daisy back. Bring us back Daisy. We need her here. She should be here. Always here." It is written in red. In a thick dewy substance. The banging stops, and we are being taken. We mourn him. We mourn Daisy. We mourn us. We were taken. They said we were safe now. Safe? How can we be safe if we are not with him. Not with Daisy. no no no no no no no no no no no. We cannot be taken. Our loved ones are not our loved ones. We leave behind are white white white dresses. pretty pretty. We leave everything everything. We want to go back. Go back go back please please please please. not fair not fair not fair. we were taken. Category:Blog posts